Explosive Dragon
by RedBlackSky
Summary: Draco Malfoy était un enfant étrange, même avec les normes des sorciers. C'était même un pyromane fou. Bien que personne ne dira rien à ce sujet. Bien sûr. Deidara!Draco, Sasori!Harry, Réincarnation!Fic, UA, TRADUCTION
1. Le Malfoy Fou

Note de la traductrice :

Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fiction. Toute l'histoire appartient à Kuroyuki no Ryu. Le monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei et celui d'Harry Potter à JK Rowling-sensei.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Je ne possède rien

* * *

 **Explosive Dragon**

* * *

 **Le Malfoy Fou**

* * *

Dans Lequel Draco Met Le feu Et fait Exploser Des Choses

* * *

Draco Malfoy était un enfant étrange, même selon les normes des sorciers.

En fait non, oubliez ça, dire qu'il était étrange serait un euphémisme. Pour être franc, Draco Lucius Malfoy était un _pyromane fou de merde_ qui avait déjà commis plusieurs actes d'incendies criminels quand il avait cinq ans. Non pas que quiconque dise quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, bien sûr.

Donc oui, tout le monde était figé à l'idée que les Malfoy fassent quoi que ce soit ou étaient dans le déni. L'héritier Malfoy était un sorcier de Sang-Pur _totalement sain d'esprit_ qui n'était _pas du tout_ responsable de brûler le cerisier favori de sa mère, du feu qui a brûlé la moitié du manoir Parkinson, et Draco n'avait _rien à voir_ avec ce feu dans la cuisine.

* * *

Severus Snape avait besoin d'un verre.

Il savait que son filleul était pire que le chapelier fou.

Et que Draco avait un amour malsain pour le feu et les explosifs.

Il le savait depuis la première leçon de potions. Le sourire de psychopathe plaqué sur le visage de son filleul de six ans pendant qu'il faisait exploser sa potion était un très bon indicateur. Le maître des potions ne pouvait qu'imaginer (Et craindre) le jour où Draco recevrait sa lettre de Poudlard. Dans seulement cinq ans, il aurait ce pyromane dans sa classe pour sept ans. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière leçon que Severus donna à Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard. Jusque-là, tout ce que l'homme pouvait faire était de prier pour que sa santé mentale soit intacte à la fin de ces sept années.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne vieille bouteille de whisky Pur Feu.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy semblait ne pas le remarquer.

Narcissa semblait ne pas remarquer l'étincelle de folie dans les yeux de son fils pendant qu'il regardait les écuries brûler.

Son Draco chéri était un garçon parfaitement normal (Sinon exceptionnel) et grandirait en suivant les pas de son père à la tête de la famille Malfoy. Il n'était très certainement _pas_ responsable d'un seul des incendies et des explosions qui se déroulaient continuellement autour du manoir. C'était seulement les elfes de maison qui vieillissait. Oui, la plupart n'était _certainement_ _pas_ la faute de Draco.

 _Draco mettait le feu._

Elle aimait son fils, et ne voulait voir que le meilleur de son enfant. Elle ignorait le murmure à l'arrière de son esprit. Narcissa semblait ne pas remarquer les allumettes sur la table de son fils, parce que s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Narcissa Malfoy née Black était bonne, c'était faire semblant.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était dans le déni.

Son fils n'était pas celui qui allumait des feux, ou qui causait des explosions. Draco ne connaissait pas encore la magie, si bien qu'il était impossible pour lui de l'avoir fait. Lucius ignorait ostensiblement le fait que les moldus allumaient des feux et causaient des explosions depuis des centaines d'années sans utiliser la magie. Son fils ne tombera jamais si bas pour utiliser des _méthodes moldues._

Son fils allait grandir pour devenir comme lui, suivre ses pas et devenir un chef respectable pour la maison Malfoy. Draco récolterait la fierté de leur famille. Son fils n'avait pas mis le feu après avoir été emmené rencontrer sa future fiancée. C'était une pure coïncidence que Draco ait été debout devant les écuries en train de brûler avec une boîte d'allumettes _moldues_ dans les mains. Son fils était parfaitement innocent.

Lucius semblait ne pas entendre son fils éclater dans un rire maniaque tandis qu'il regardait le Jardin des Roses Malfoy brûler.

Il pourrait peut-être rejoindre Severus pour ce verre ?

* * *

Aussi longtemps que Draco pouvait se souvenir, il aimait le feu et les explosions. Il pouvait presqu'entendre une voix chuchotant à son oreille. Lui parler de l'art, comme c'était beau. Elle était toujours là, à l'arrière de sa tête, chuchotant.

 _L'Art est éphémère !_

 _L'art est une explosion !_

Draco était complètement d'accord avec la voix. Ce moment unique était magnifique. Rien n'était comparable à la joie qu'il ressentait en regardant les choses exploser ou partir en flammes. Il savait que ses parents désapprouvaient. Mais il ne se soucier tout simplement pas de ce que les autres pensaient de ce qu'il faisait. Ca donnait un tel sentiment de… Bon. Quand il faisait exploser quelque chose dans une glorieuse explosion, une telle joie le remplissait. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose et que pour un instant, il était à nouveau entier. Draco aimait ça.

* * *

L'art est une explosion, hn.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Je devais juste le faire.

C'est ma première histoire humoristique, donc j'espère que j'ai fait un bon travail…

Dans le cas où ce n'était pas clair, Draco est la réincarnation de Deidara.

Je continuerais cette histoire si je vois que les gens l'aiment.

Donc rewiewez si vous l'aimez.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Vouala.

Ayant adoré cette histoire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la traduire. Je ne peux rien assurer sur le rythme de parution, ayant déjà des fictions en cours, mais j'essaierais de poster des chapitres régulièrement.

Une pitite rewiew ? *yeux de chiots*


	2. Lettre de Poudlard

HELLO !

Me revoilà !

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard itout itout. Mais après avoir posté le premier chapitre, j'ai été prise d'une démoralisation intense... Et j'ai perdu la foi, si bien que... Que je n'ai pas traduit les chapitres suivants.

MAIS ! J'ai tradit déjà deux chapitres sur ordis et l=l=env=core quelques autres sur des feuilles, si bien que je vais pouvoir prendre un rythme de postage acceptable (entre 1 et 2 semaines pour chaque chapitre).

Bon. Réponses aux reviews :

luna park : Merci !

The Fanfictionner : Merci beaucoup ^^ La rencontre entre Harry et Draco aura lieu au prochain chapitre ^^

Bernaba : Merci beaucoup ^^

Wutsofunny : Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic pour pratiquer le français ^^ Et de la trouver amusante =)

Kuroyuki no Ryu : Thank you to think that my translation is good ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien : Naruto et Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, et la fiction à Kuroyuki no Ryu.

* * *

Lettre De Poudlard

* * *

Dans Lequel Draco Reçoit Une Lettre

* * *

Severus Snape redoutait l'année à venir.

Severus Snape redoutait retourner à Poudlard cette année, non seulement parce que le gamin Potter serait là, mais aussi parce que son filleul le serait également. Il ne savait vraiment pas lequel serait le pire, : Harry Potter, le fils de l'homme qui avait pour habitude de le brutaliser et avait volé l'amour de sa vie, ou Draco Malfoy, son filleul fou et pyromane. Et Snape serait bloqué avec les deux pour les foutues _sept_ prochaines années. Il se faisait trop vieux pour tout ça, et il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

Le lendemain, il réapprovisionna sa réserve de whisky Pur Feu… Il allait en avoir besoin pour l'année à venir.

* * *

Draco ne pouvait pas attendre de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Le jour de son onzième anniversaire, le blond campa devant la fenêtre de la salle à manger en attendant l'arrivée de sa lettre. Il put à peine dormir cette nuit-là. Draco ne pouvait pas attendre d'aller à Poudlard.

La plupart des enfants voulaient aller à Poudlard pour apprendre la magie.

Eh bien, c'était ce que Draco attendait de Poudlard… Il voulait juste apprendre la magie pour commettre divers incendies criminels qu'il ne pourrait pas provoquer autrement. La pensée d'être en mesure de provoquer des explosions et des incendies légers avec seulement un coup de baguette donnait à Draco envie de danser de joie. Oh, comme le pyromane rêvait du jour où il pourrait faire exploser l'ensemble du Ministère de la Magie en une fois, faire exploser les humains en un sort, et au jour où il pourrait réduire le Mont Everest en miettes… Juste cette pensée fit sa main se diriger vers la boîte d'allumettes qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche, tandis qu'il regardait le nouveau cerisier de sa mère brûler (Il brûlait le dernier qu'elle avait planté il y avait deux semaines).

Heureusement pour le cerisier de Narcissa, la chouette portant la lettre de l'héritier Malfoy choisit ce moment pour arriver. Abandonnant son fantasme d'incendie criminel, il sauta en l'air (Comment a-t-il réussi à sauter six pieds de hauts, telle est la question) et arracha la lettre des serres du hibou.

* * *

L'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard

* * *

Draco pensait que Poudlard était un nom stupide pour une école, mais hé, il était là pour apprendre à faire exploser les choses, si bien que le nom n'était pas vraiment important.

* * *

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

* * *

« Eh bien, duh, qui d'autre serait directeur, hn ? Fudge, hn ? » Draco renifla à cette pensée. Si Fudge était directeur, Draco aurait soufflé l'école jusqu'à… Eh bien, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin,

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers

* * *

Draco sauta la liste des longs tites ennuyeux. La plupt étaient inutiles ou pouvaient être amenés avec de l'argent… Pas vraiment impressionnant.

* * *

Cher Mr Malfoy,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous disposez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,

Minerva McGonagall,

Directrice adjointe

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy ne put que se sentir revivre quand elle vit la lettre de Poudlard de son fils.

Bientôt, son fils serait hors du manoir, et dans un environnement qui pourrait lui apprendre à être un sorcier normal, et non pas celui qui brûlait son cerisier sur une base semi-régulière avec sa magie accidentelle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait contre cet arbre, mais que son petit Draco puisse le faire sans baguette la rendait si fière. Peut-être même qu'il se trouverait un hobby comme les échecs, les potions, l'écriture ou même le Quidditch. N'importe quoi à la place de l'incendie criminel serait bien. Non pas que son fis ait _jamais_ commis un acte d'incendie criminel. Il n'avait _définitivement_ _pas_ et elle n'était _pas_ dans le déni.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy aimait son fils, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il aille à Poudlard et quitte le manoir Malfoy.

Le chef de la famille Malfoy avait abandonné l'idée de faire semblant que tout soit normal après qu'il l'ait découvert en train de fabriquer des bombes _moldues_ dans les jardins (jardins qui ressemblaient maintenant à une zone de guerre) quand il avait huit ans. Son fils n'était pas normal, il n'était pas fou, il était un putain de cinglé.

Quand son fils serait à Poudlard, Lucius n'aurait plus à gérer au moins deux feux mineurs et un incendie par semaine. Draco était un garçon merveilleux (Et fou), mais Lucius ne pouvait pas faire face à ses feux _tous les jours_. Maintenant, pour les sept prochaines années (Sauf les vacances d'été), Lucius serait _libre_.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

Une review ?


	3. Chemin de Traverse

Bonjour !

Je ne dirais plus jamais que je vais être régulière dans mes post. Ca me porte la poisse, je crois.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour De Nouvelles Recrues, donc le prochain chapitre de cette fic se fera encore attendre un peu, désolée.

Réponse aux rewiew :

 _Henry_ : Merci beaucoup !

 _Denshitoakuma_ : Merci ^^

 _Zarbi_ : Tu me flattes u.u

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien : Naruto et Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, et la fiction à Kuroyuki no Ryu.

* * *

 **Chemin de traverse**

* * *

 **Dans lequel Draco achète des livres d'art et se fait un ami**

* * *

 _Père, je veux que vous portiez mes nouveaux livres d'art, hn._

* * *

Flammes magiques et comment les définir, par Nucléaire Sazin.

Guide des feux magiques pour un pyromane, par Filis-Le-Fou!

Le guide des Black pour exploser des choses avec ou sans baguettes, par Arion Black.

Feudyomon pour les nuls, par Son An.

* * *

 **Ce n'était certainement pas des livres d'art.**

Les livres que son fils lui avait remis n'étaient certainement pas des livres d'art (c'étaient des livres sur la maîtrise du feu et comment faire exploser les choses) et Lucius ne voulait pas approcher son fils. Draco était déjà une menace suffisante sans magie. Il était infiniment reconnaissant que quand son fils commencera à apprendre la magie, ce soit à Poudlard.

 **En écosse.**

 **Loin du manoir.**

Le chef de la famille Malfoy sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en pensant à ce que Draco pourrait faire avec un sort comme le Feudeymon. Il devait détruire les livres avant que Draco ne les lise...

* * *

Au moment où Draco posa les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux corbeau que Mme Guipure amena, il sut deux choses.

Un : Draco voulait lui mettre le feu.

(Il aurait préféré le transformer en oeuvre d'art, mais il était difficile de faire sauter des trucs sans des bombes et sa mère lui avait confisqué sed « jouets » ce matin là. )

Deux : Draco était très content de le voir.

Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais Draco était heureux de voir son ami. Oui, le garçon aux cheveux noirs était son ami, que ça lui plaise ou non.

« Pour des raisons inconnues, je veux vraiment te mettre le feu, hn. Je suis Draco Malfoy, hn. Ça te dis qu'on soit amis, hn ? »

* * *

Ca me porte malheur, mais je le dis quand même : le prochain chapitre étant traduit et dans mon ordinateur, je le posterais bientôt ^^


	4. Incinération, Explosion ou Taxidermie ?

Hello n.n

Comme promis, ce chapitre n'a pas trop tardé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien : Naruto et Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, et la fiction à Kuroyuki no Ryu.

* * *

 **Explosion, Incinération ou Taxidermie ?**

* * *

 **Dans lequel Draco dit « Fuck les règles, je chasse un Troll. »**

* * *

« C'est contre les règles, Draco. » Soupira un Harry fatigué en regardant tristement sa tarte au chocolat.

Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Avoir-Un-Amour-Malsain-Pour-Les-Poupées avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de la folie spéciale de don meilleur et seul ami, si bien qu'il ne supprima même pas ce que son ami disait... Ce qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, n'était pas une pensée rassurante. Devrait-il aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour faire vérifier sa santé mentale ? Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait imaginer « Allons exploser un Troll, hn » comme un sujet de conversation normal, comme parler de la météo de tout les jours. Eh bien, ça n'avait pas d'importance, supposa Harry. Tous les sorciers étaient un peu fou, certains étaient un peu plus _leurs mères baisent des rochers et Hidan drogué*_ (Harry ne savait pas d'ou venait le nom d'Hidan, mais il semblait approprié pour une raison quelconque), ce qui était important, mais d'autre part, il aurait à laisser Draco seul et suivre les préfets à la Tour...

Draco renifla.

« Fuck les règles, je chasse un troll, hn. Honnêtement, lequel serait plus cool : l'incinération ou l'explosion, hn ? »

« Incinération, mais personnellement, je pense qu'il serait préférable de le garder entier et surtout en bon état. Grâce à quoi tu pourrais l'empailler et le garder comme un trophée. »

« Harry, Harry, Harry, je ferais émerger en toi un véritable artiste, hn. »

« Non merci. Ton art est merdique. »

Harry n'était pas exactement ravi de la lueur folle dans les yeux de Draco, et il n'était pas vraiment un fan de l' « art » de Draco. L'art était sensé être éternel, après tout.

« Fuck you, hn. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco, allons nous chasser ce Troll ou non ? »

« Je savais que tu viendrais, hn. »

Harry roula simplement des yeux.

* * *

* _leurs mères baisent des rochers et Hidan drogué_ : je n'ai pas bien compris cette phrase, si quelqu'un peut me proposer une meilleure traduction, je suis volontaire ^^

Une petite rewiew ?


End file.
